


【授权翻译】I Guess I'll Try It / 且愿一试

by ungewoehnlich



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungewoehnlich/pseuds/ungewoehnlich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen在床上对尝试新事物没什么兴趣，Jared则不然。一篇火辣Sounding。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】I Guess I'll Try It / 且愿一试

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Guess I'll Try It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771756) by [littlefirefly31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31). 



> 撒撒16年生快爱你，感谢老处女宝贝儿的批注。

 

 

标题: I Guess I'll Try It 且愿一试（要不，咱走着？/ 让子弹飞）

作者: [littlefirefly31](http://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31)

译者: ungewöhnlich

 

 

       Jensen并不觉得他是个乐意在床上尝试新事物的人。当然，他明白这一整套dom/ sub对他来说确实是新东西，但这实在仅限于性爱的时候。平日里，他和Jared只是对儿共享平等权利的普通伴侣。若是Jared因冒出将他擭住狠操的念头而硬起来，其他人也没必要窥其一二。

       相对的，Jared总是那个在床上热衷于实验的人。有时Jensen甚至会想他会不会更愿意与其他什么人在一起，毕竟Jensen并不愿意将Jared想到的每一件疯狂之举都付诸于现实。他知道这些念头很性感。Jared所做的事无一不性感，而那些屈指可数Jensen允许Jared对他做的——捆绑，舔肛，乳夹——简直无与伦比，Jensen从未对尝试了这些而产生后悔的念头。  

       Jared总是对他说，要是他永远不尝试新事物，生活会变得无比枯燥无聊。他也许是对的，但Jensen整个人生都墨守成规。除非已经百分之两百地确定会为此感到享受，否则他永远也不会踏出第一步。

 

***

 

       “来嘛，Jen，至少试一试。”Jared诱哄道。

       “我跟你说过了， _不_ 。”Jensen坚定地双臂交叉。

       “这都没那么算得上是性癖。”Jared劝说着。

       Jensen挑眉，“你想把我绑起来然后舔掉淋在我身上的淡奶油。”

       “首先，你从来就没对捆绑有所抵触。你 _喜欢_ 这个。而且你还喜欢我舔你。我喜欢淡奶油。我得竭尽全力才能控制住自己看着它们滑落下来。”

       “这——这不是——这不是一般人会 _做_ 的事，Jay！”Jensen语无伦次地说道，“这事通常都不会发生！”

       Jared祈求着抬头看着他，“来嘛？”

       “不。”Jensen高效地结束了这场对话，然后从冰箱里拿出了牛排。“晚饭给你做牛排，这可以抚慰你受伤的心灵吗？”

       Jared抱住了他，“史上最棒的男朋友！”

       “你真容易满足。”Jensen向后靠去，让Jared可以亲吻，用鼻翼与嘴唇磨蹭他的脖子。Jared用唇轻触着Jensen脉搏跳动那一点。“不公平。”

       “为什么？”Jared在Jensen的颈部吮吸着，“因为你的脖颈是敏感带？因为当我的唇在你脖子上的时候你就会瘫软下来？是因为这样所以不公平吗？”

       Jensen紧攥着牛排，“Jay……”

       Jared移动着髋部在Jensen的臀上慢吞吞地画着圈。“你真性感，宝贝，”Jared吻着Jensen的耳朵，以Jensen屁股上的一拍作结，脱身离开，“我去喂狗。”

       “你就打算这样把我 _晾_ 在这里？”Jensen暗示着他的裆部。

       Jared单眼一眨。“你可以自己在浴室里来一发。要不，”Jared手指向冰箱，“淡奶油在那儿。”  

       “不公平。”Jensen重复道。

       “你今天净纠结公平不公平了，”Jared评论道，“但是，我发现我并不在乎。”

       “你就是个混蛋。”Jensen大喊。

       “你爱我。而且你猜怎么着，Jen？”

       “什么？”

       “有那么一天，”Jared保证着，“我会把你绑起来，让那些情趣在你身上都付诸实现。而你会爱上那其中的每分每秒。”

       Jared吹着口哨离开了厨房，而Jensen内裤里仍然令人羞耻地硬着。

 

***

 

       “恩，我一直在想。”Jensen开口。

       “疼吗？”Jared冲他得意洋洋地笑着。

       “贱人。”Jensen扑通一声挨着Jared坐在沙发上，递给他一碗冰淇淋。“总之，就像我说的。我考虑了你的话，然后觉得那个可能没那么糟糕。”

       “什么没那么糟糕？”Jared天真地问道。

       “你知道是什么。就床上的那个。”

       Jared叹了口气，“我真的不知道你在说什么。你得清楚明白地讲出来才行。”

       “你真的非要我说出来？”Jensen发着牢骚。Jared的微笑始终如一。“好吧。我觉得那个可能没那么可怕，就是你把我绑起来然后，”Jensen脸红了，“舔掉我身上的奶油。”

       “棒极了，”Jared鼓起了掌，“我们哪天一定得试试。”

       “啊？”Jensen惊道，“我以为你现在就想来那个？”

       “你花了一星期才承认你的全身上下被我的舌头点燃，”Jared说，“我现在想干点别的。”

       Jensen狐疑地看向他的男友，“什么？”

       Jared露齿一笑，“其实我想出了一份清单。这个。”Jared从兜里掏出了一张纸，将它拍在了Jensen的掌心。

       Jensen扫视了一遍，“这些 _是_ 什么？公共场合性爱？项圈？”

       “我尤其喜欢那个，”Jared心不在焉地说道，“每个人都能看到你已经有所归属了。”Jensen恶狠狠地瞪着他。

       “什——跳蛋？”

       “一整天的跳蛋，”Jared纠正道，“看到没？那是第二部分。”

       “是的，我看到那是第二部分了！”Jensen大吼道，“肛塞，绳子，掌掴——”

       “这些还没那么糟呢。”Jared拖长音调慢吞吞地说。

       Jensen怒视着他，“鞭打？我不会让你鞭打我的！”

       Jared耸耸肩，“有些人觉得那性感得无可救药。”

       “我才不是！”Jensen接着往下扫去，“高潮控制？拳交？束缚[1]？束缚他妈的是什么东西？”

       “日式捆绑。那个极尽情色之能，令人产生美学上的享受。”Jared解释道。

       Jensen不会让Jared把他整只手都塞进他屁股里的。绝对容不下。“测深[2]是什么？”这个看起来相对温和些。听起来不是很疼。

       Jared的情绪一下高涨了起来，“个人最爱。我觉得你肯定会喜欢的。”

       “这个会有捆绑或是假阴茎吗？”Jensen嘲讽地问。

       “并不，”Jared得意笑道，“我会在你的阴茎里塞根棍子。”

       Jensen把清单摔在了他的脸上。

 

***

 

       不幸的是，Jared的兴高采烈不知怎地勾起了Jensen的好奇心。他对此做了一番调查研究以检验其艺术之处。每一个试过的人都说最初感觉相当怪异，但随即这成为了他们最具愉悦的经历之一。各个网站上的人都劝其他人去试上一试。Jensen甚至就其他怪异的性癖做了些研究，发现它们通常都令参与的双方获得了不可思议的感受。

       这听起来太奇怪了——无意双关[3]——用什么东西捅进阴茎里。他连想都没想过，不过这不，他现在就在想了，还为Jared那会玩弄他直到他尖叫起来的温柔双手感到神魂颠倒。

       他小心翼翼地接近Jared。他正坐在电视机前看着一期与狼相关的动物星球，“Jen，你知道狼的群落里对于彼此的保护欲是极强的吗？它们可并不像人们所认为的那样愚蠢。”

       Jensen有点难以将那个总是十分快乐且精力充沛的爱狗人士与他性感强势的男友联系在一起，但这两部分的Jared他都毫无保留地爱着。“不，我不知道，”他蜷起身来靠在Jared一侧，感觉到一个温柔的吻印在了头上，“我想跟你说件事。”

       “Jen，抱歉我有点强制你接受这些情趣性癖了，我知道你不喜欢这一类东西，”Jared立即说道，“我想着你可能会喜欢其中一两样，但我不想让你觉得若是你一样都不想尝试我对你的爱会有丝毫减少。”

       Jensen清了清嗓子，“我有那么点想试试其中一些。我不觉得我可以接受鞭打或是任何疼痛的花样，真的，但是尿道扩张……我查了一下，然后觉得可以试试这个。”

       Jared睁大了眼睛，“你是认真的？”

       “呃。是的？”

       “Jensen，我想让你对我保证些事情，好吗？”Jared转过Jensen的身子来面向他。

       Jensen点点头，“任何事。”

       “要是你想做这个，我希望是因为 _你_ 想。如果仅仅是因为我会因此而感到开心，我并不想让你做。它是会让我开心，宝贝，但是这与我和你来一场常规性爱或是和你一起坐在沙发上一样令我感到幸福。”Jared仔细地看着Jensen。

       “不，我想要。我真心想试试这个。就是对我小心些？”

       “总是如此。”Jared将Jensen一把抱起，忽略了他抗议的叫嚷。Jared恍若无物般将他一路抱上台阶，然后把他丢在了床上。Jensen为这股力上下弹了弹。“我可以把你绑起来吗？”Jared问道。

       “恩。”Jensen立即答道。他永远不会对要绑起他来的Jared说不。

       Jared抽出了他为避免Jensen在挣扎之际擦伤手腕而特意购买的柔软绳子。Jensen张开双腿，在Jared要绑起他来时放松了肢体。

       “捆得严严实实，我迷人的包裹，”Jared喉间发出兴奋的声音。甜美温柔的那部分Jared渐渐隐没于他难以置信性感的Dom一面，“一寸也不能动，宝贝，你要一动不动地坐在这里，接受我给予你的任何东西。”

       “是的，毋庸置疑，”Jensen呻吟着，“任何你所想的！”

       “很好。”Jared用指甲勾勒着Jensen的穴口。他因这意料之外的感觉弹动了一下，但随后便任这愉悦将他完全吞噬。“我应该在这里放点东西。将你撑大，把你打开，这样在我想操你的时候，你就早已为我全然准备好了。”

       Jensen的穴口为这无形的感觉抽搐着，“Jay……”

       “好的，现在放松。然后……”Jared清了清嗓子，“你得软下来。”

       Jensen挑起眉，“软？”

       “就是，”Jared对Jensen的阴茎做了个手势，“你不能勃起。”

       “为什么？”

       “别人告诉我如果你在勃起，这个过程会变得艰难些，”Jared解释道，“无意双关[4]。”

       不管怎样Jensen还是笑出了声，然后一脸专注地皱起眉，“让我想点什么恶心的东西。”

       Jared呻吟了一句，“我不能。我只能想到性感的东西。”

       “Jared！”

       “好吧！”他抱怨地嘀咕道，“呃……死狗，光着的奶奶，正在做爱的父母——”

       Jensen父母做爱的画面旋即冲进了他的脑袋，那是他六岁时的记忆，尚在疑惑为什么父母裸裎相对一丝不挂。

       “哦，这可真速度。”Jared评价道。Jensen心不在焉地踹了他一脚，但又被绳子猛地拽了回来。“别硬起来，”Jared要求道，“要不然我就一直绑着你直到软下来，要是等到看着你局促扭动那地步，出于恻隐之心，我一定会非常，非常耐心的。”

       Jensen狠狠地瞪着他，他的阴茎又早已充满着血液了。Jared重重地捏了下Jensen的阴囊，很疼但也卓有成效地使Jensen的勃起萎下些许。Jared挤了挤眼睛，悄无声息地滑下Jensen的大腿，在Jared宣称为其“玩具箱”的盒子里翻找着。Jensen曾往里看过一次，那也是他最后一次产生这念头。当发现Jensen为什么面颊那样绯红时，Jared足足笑了十分钟。

       Jared取出了一个又小又长的棕色盒子。“看看这些，Jen。”他向Jensen展示了些亮闪闪的东西。Jensen努力伸长脖子，当对好焦距时，他发现那是三根极细极长银闪闪的东西。它们长短不一，Jared取下了最短的那一根，“我要从小的开始。”

       “Jared，那可 _不_ 小。”Jensen尖声说道。

       “这个大概也就是你阴茎的一半长，我觉得你可以的。”发现Jensen又开始硬挺起来，Jared捏了捏他的阴囊。“深呼吸，”Jared轻柔地清理了下那根棒子，Jensen的期待值开始飙升，“好的。”

       Jensen闭上了眼睛，Jared又捏了一下他的阴囊，“我想让你看着。”

       Jensen顺从地向下看去，定格在Jared将要做的事上。他一手托着Jensen软下来的阴茎，另一手拿着那根细细的棒子。Jensen因那金属抵着阴茎的冰冷感觉弹动了一下。

       “噢！”Jensen抽搐了一下，“感觉很怪。”

       “疼吗？”Jared问道，“我知道最开始是有些奇怪，但后来会好的。”

       “你以前做过这个？”Jensen不太相信地问道。

       “嗯，而且我真是爱死这个了。喜欢别人对我做这个，”他皱起眉，“不是说我做过这个很多次。这行为有点太过特殊，我爱你。这就是为什么我想对你做这个；我希望你也可以像我一样感受到它的美妙。”

       “好吧。”Jensen放松了四肢，当那根棒子推进他时微微挪动身躯。并不感觉有什么不对，只是有些不同，Jensen为一根小金属棒滑进他阴茎的这一事实心旌神摇。这从不是他会想到的事情，但随着金属推进得越多，Jensen越发希望他早就做过这个。

       柄的尾部有一个小球，栖在Jensen的阴茎末端。这是现在唯一能看到的东西了，然后，操，Jensen可以感觉到棒子 _在他里面_ 。Jared做了下微调，血液刹那间就冲上了Jensen的阴茎，“我不能——”

       “已经进去了，宝贝，随你所想地变硬吧。”Jared弹动了一下Jensen的阴茎，震颤当即传遍了Jensen的全身。他立刻硬了起来，Jared看上去像只与金丝雀共处一室的猫，而那雀儿现在被锁在笼里，笼门大敞。它本不应如此性感的。

       “哦，老天，感觉真棒，”Jensen呻吟着，“为什么我们没早点试试这个？”

       “天，我不知道。”Jared讽刺地拖长音调说着。

       Jensen本应该够到Jared在他的头上拍一下的，但他的双臂在头的上方被[固定着]伸展开来。Jared扭了扭Jensen体内的棒子，火焰瞬即烧遍了他的全身， “操！”

       “很好，你喜欢这个。”Jared兴奋地低声说道。他的双手抚遍了Jensen的身体，时而停下玩弄他的乳头，他亲吻着Jensen的髋骨让他不安地扭动起身体。Jared透过半垂的眼帘冲他微笑着，低头吮吸Jensen阴茎末端的那颗小球。他用舌头旋转着它，将它吸进口中又吐出。Jensen早已无法思考，脑中只能闪过 _妈的棒_ _Jared!_ 他唯一能发出的只是无声啜泣的响动。

       Jensen那样想要高潮，渴望地都在疼痛，而这根该死的折磨人的银东西让他不断徘徊在边缘而无法更进一步。Jared大大的微笑溢着满足，他拿起了润滑剂。

       “真想狠狠操你。”

       “是的，Jay！”Jensen呻吟着。如果Jared操他的话他一定可以高潮。

       “但我不会。”Jared继续说。Jensen冲他皱起了眉。“我会把手指放进你的屁股——要是你不抓狂的话就用假阴茎——然后只用这个让你高潮。”

       “我怎么能在这个东西还在我里面的时候高潮？”Jensen问。

       “你快高潮的时候我会把它取出来的。”Jared回答道。

       “我 _已经要_ 高潮了！”

       “还不够。”Jared得意地笑着，然后Jensen感到一根巨大的手指插进了他的屁股。Jensen扭动着，试图让手指更进一步，但Jared停在了那里。“耐心，Jenny。”Jensen甚至都没就昵称说他些什么。他想要Jared的手指，阴茎更好， _现在马上_ 进到他的里面，“操我，求你了！”

       “不。”但Jared确实将他的手指放回到了Jensen体内，他曲起手指直到抵到Jensen的前列腺。Jared撑开了Jensen的穴口，按摩着他的前列腺。他的手指将Jensen置于战栗扭曲的一团混乱中。Jared的舌头再度回归到Jensen阴茎的裂隙处，Jensen体内的棍子因此震颤着。

       “噢！”Jensen的髋部猛地一颤，“到了，要到了！”

       Jared轻柔地将银棒取出，然后迅即用嘴包裹住了他的阴茎末端。Jensen低低地哼着，一下，两下，然后感到他在Jared的喉间剧烈地高潮了。Jensen的髋部因这股力痉挛着，眼前泛起快感带来的白光。

       Jensen在Jared温柔低喃他名字的声音中清醒了过来，“Jen？宝贝？”

       Jensen呻吟，“操。”

       “感觉好吗？”Jared问道。

       “妙不可言，”Jensen确认道，“或许我们可以再看看那张清单。”

       Jared看起来像Jensen许诺了他一个圣诞节，“噢，宝贝，这仅仅只是个开始。”

       Jensen对他微笑，陷入高潮后的困倦，“迫不及待。”

 

 

       fin.

 

 

注释：

[1] 原文 shibari，即縛り，束缚。

[2] 即urethral/ cock sounding，尿道扩张。

[3] 前句上文it sounded so weird, sound为“听上去”义，同时也做urethral sounding里sound“探测，扩张”义。此处双关指听上去怪，捅上去也怪。

[4] 前句上文it's harder if you have an erection，hard为困难义，同时hard也做阴茎硬挺中“硬”义。此处双关指勃起阴茎会变硬，同时勃起做sounding的过程会变困难。

 


End file.
